How to spend with mighty captain
by Milkywaysupernova
Summary: A new story I have in mind and I won't delete it, I've realized I like writing doctor's stories. From McCoy's POV, join him for what he will be going through with Jim. Post ID.


**A/N: **I don't own characters but plot here. As much Bones used to tease, Jim could see him why he like as best friend.

I like to write sideline stories more than front job of captaincy, I figure out _long time_ until why long stories I write doesn't work out I loved I come to conclusion I love McCoy more than Kirk, (eek) in spite of getting with passion to write Kirk's stories it is a challenge to think out of box putting mind thinking Spock's. I just realize Spock's robot, realistic, list more than I imagine and figure he's a mystery to crack and writing him is to think of big words of which come out; I sort of tackle around it just write out what Spock going to say. This going to be my favorite story I'm going to write and won't put it down, I have interest to write realistically based on what I learn of ST, and research.

Whenever I think of adventures I have to give up that I'm new to ST, keep thinking of it, it's reason I never get long stories done despite I'm satisfied with short stories. Skip to story below because the message to characterexposed's fans who read recent fic.

To those who read characterexposed's stories: You'll notice characterexposed had written dedicated fic to plot, I like to thank her fulfilling my dreams. I don't have ending specifically in mind after I make a request, I'm happy with first ending and don't understand why people want to see more of it, have more characters know and this part did not entail in request description so please don't bug her to write more of it as she don't have any more ideas to write. Life is full of disappointments as you look forward to other characters know of it, first ending is good enough as profound for literature and realism. I wasn't here to put anyone off don't take it as offensive as it is not, in RL I was little winded I did not spare any friends so see it as I always to talk to friend like this, Gemstone knows I have this bubble literally speaking speech is straightforward they know my character well I'm usually can speak long- anyway, good stories can't please all, characterexposed nickname doesn't mean literally expose secrets, just bear in mind, don't be misled to think it's purpose of story-making.

* * *

**How to spend with mighty captain**

**Chapter 1: Preparations for five years mission**

Bones heard a lot of stories on Enterprise during five years mission as it was memorable, he wasn't planning to chew any one out. To him Kirk's character change a lot after Khan's wrath, not in front of his eyes but both Enterprise staff's, been following Jim ever since he come find him.

Bones don't have collection of Jim's allergy to food, but medicine, if Jim ever turn sick before, he see many cases. When Jim consult him of it Bones willing to give smaller dose of allergy test, be any officer must meet requirement, be a physically fit. It does not mean he has to eat all kinds to figure out. When he does, Bones make sure it put into his diet and added to his list he created.

To him, Jim was next family member he has in Starfleet, best friend, brothers, every one knows of it well. There is one night he cry to bed with break down it was darkest day felt nightmare is reality as he told himself it was just an illusion he brought Jim back, alive. It was two weeks of him sitting in solitary spot with him in chair when was not on shift. Seeing him wake is greatest gift and wish that can replace what he wanted most for Christmas.

That was not all, Jim was given grace to rest and be first leading captain over five years mission. Surprisingly Admiral Archer blend in the role of as next confidante, he told Jim of great stories with captain Pike he support it is consolation. It was him encourage of five years mission that Jim accepted to take on. Before five years mission he spend last two months oversee administrative duties and gave speech lecture in cadet's course, days were frightfully boring until Bones see sense drinking Andorian ale with him, told him he'd been to art of wine appreciation class during weekends.

Kick off start Enterprise was de-ja-vu moments, without any military interference Scotty willing to share more sandwiches with captain Jim, in future. Jim admitted his sandwiches are good and it wasn't out of Bones' earshot because he's nearby, say to him: "I don't mind it's sandwiches, it's Scotty's making."

As Enterprise was all set to go, every staff hurriedly return posts in ready as Bridge crews were in their seats. Jim overseeing the operations, satisfied, with mental checklist was all complete, head to Bridge when door greet him with Pavels' words: "Keptain on the Bridge!" His words stuck memorable as it was predictable, Bones heard it for first time when standing beside Spock.

Thinking of space and his mumble heard by Jim after shoulder receiving hearty slap. He even added more. "I'm glad I bring more wine aboard if I ever turned depressed."

No one contradict him, because he headed back to MedBay. Went to his office, he sat down and took out Jim's medical history file he managed to compile long time ago, with life mission to search more alternative medicine combating Jim's allergy list by writing up four pages of reflective essay.

"Bones?"

He looked up when heard his nickname. Bones looked up at monitor to see 1900 on menu bar, realize three hours has gone.

"Let me guess, you going to ask me joining you for dinner."

"Bingo! But there's no big prize."

"Bastard. How I am here I have no idea." Bones shook his head.

"Aw, Bones, you're my supporter! C'mon, I'm starving."

Without ado Bones saved his data. "What you typing about?" asked Jim curiously.

"That many hypoes I make for future I make count when you're ill."

"That's sadistic. I'm pulling you out of chair and going to make myself look like father pulling a child."

"No... more like a child pulling a grandfather out for a walk, I don't want to."

"It's plain lazy. Grandpa, get out of chair!"

"Watch it!" Bones said warningly, but tone hold no menace and Jim could tell it's meaning.

"Your bones don't creak, don't live up to the name."

Bones didn't take his words seriously as he stood up, with a scowl. It was last straw he has with him but then it was too many straws to lost count, as he joined Jim walking out of office.


End file.
